


Предварительные ласки

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Дети смелее родителей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Предварительные ласки

Она любит свои рыжие волосы, но красит их черной краской. 

Она боится высоты, но играет ловцом в гриффиндорской сборной. 

Она Поттер, но открещивается от героического прошлого семьи. 

Лили не оправдывает чужие ожидания. С этим прекрасно справляются братья. 

— Чего встала столбом? — Ее грубо отпихивают в сторону. — Дай пройти. 

Она узнает из тысячи эти пренебрежительную интонацию и манерный выговор. 

— Тебя ждала, сладкий, — тянет она. — Пожелать счастливо провалиться.

— Спорим? 

— Напомнить, куда в прошлый раз тебя завела эта фраза? — она выгибает бровь. — Старушке МакГонагалл наверняка запомнилось надолго. 

— Тебя конкретно я так раздражаю или парни в целом? — в противовес своим словам он наклоняется ближе. 

— Не могу упустить возможность напакостить Малфою, — она картинно округляет глаза и с придыханием добавляет: — Долг перед семьей или что-то вроде того. 

— Мы оба знаем: тебе плевать на обязательства перед семьёй.

— А тебе? — озорно подмигивает она, сокращает расстояние между ними и заглядывает в глаза. — На что готов пойти?

— Проиграть тебе, — усмехается он и обнимает ее за талию. — Какой твой следующий ход?

Лили фыркает и притягивает его к себе за галстук.

— Я всегда побеждаю.

— Пока я позволяю.

Она обманчиво мягко улыбается, запускает пальцы в его волосы и впивается ногтями в кожу головы.

— Пошёл к черту, Малфой.

— Рано или поздно ты признаешься.

Лили усмехается и отталкивает его.

— Я сложнее любой фифы, с которой ты имел дело.

— Именно поэтому до сих пор не потерял к тебе интерес. 

Она играет по своим правилам, но только что нарушает самое главное. 

Лили сознательно сдается без боя. 

— Можешь выбрать условия пари. 

— Встретимся за трибунами после матча. 

Его губы кривятся в торжествующей усмешке. 

Стоит признать, Малфой долго к ней подбирался.

Она прищуривается, глядя ему вслед. 

Трещина в обороне еще не означает поражение. 

Лили ловит себя на мысли, что ей попросту скучно. 

— Ну же, Малфой, не разочаровывай меня, — выдыхает она в пустоту и морщится. 

Чтобы обставить слизеринцев, и правда придется попотеть. 

Она надеется, что овчинка стоит выделки.

Лили Поттер нравится щекотать собственные нервы, но еще увлекательнее — отплясывать аргентинское танго на чужих.

***

— Я же говорила, — довольно усмехается она.

— Куда удивительнее, что ты пришла.

Он разминает плечо. Кажется, все-таки вывих. От последнего бладжера с трудом удалось увернуться. 

— Позлорадствовать над поверженным соперником — святое. 

— Тогда почему не слышу торжества в голосе? 

Он окидывает ее изучающим взглядом, но не может понять, что у нее в голове. 

У него никак не получается ее прочитать. 

— Устала, — хмыкает она. — Не только ты играл, знаешь ли. 

— Большую часть времени ты находишься вне досягаемости даже для бладжеров, высматривая снитч.

— Шовинист, — фыркает она и с размаха бьет его под ребра. 

Скорпиус кривится от боли, ловит Поттер и крепко прижимает к себе, чтобы не покалечила. Она может!

— Ты чего?

— Руки убрал, — цедит она. 

Во взгляде не то злость, не то отчаяние, не то обида. 

Скорпиусу становится не по себе. 

— Что опять не так? 

— Ты, — шипит она. 

— Что я сделал не так? — терпеливо спрашивает он. 

Скорпиус уверен: на этот раз дело именно в ней. В ее реакции на него. Он чувствует, как Поттер вздрагивает в его руках, но не отстраняется. Что вдруг изменилось? Неужели она готова уступить?

— Родился, — фыркает она. 

— Без меня тебе было бы скучно, — ухмыляется он, понимая, что близок к разгадке. 

— Я полчаса выслушивала от матери, как же могла связаться с Малфоем. 

— И в чем проблема? 

— Голова болит, — пожимает она плечами и невинно улыбается. 

Серьезно? 

Мерлин ее задери, когда наконец надоест ходить кругами?

— Сопроводить в больничное крыло?

Она прищуривается, выгибает бровь. 

— Держишь удар, — проводит кончиком пальца по губам. — Все еще, — закусывает губу, не отводя взгляд. — Родители уверены, что мы встречаемся. 

— И как? 

— Пока не прокляли. 

— Могу ускорить, если настаиваешь, — он проводит рукой по спине, останавливается на уровне лопаток, наклоняется и выдыхает в губы: — Стоит только попросить. 

Язык мелькает между зубов, Поттер ехидно ухмыляется. 

Кажется, на мгновение они оба перестают дышать. 

— Я же говорил, — доносится до него голос отца. 

— Лили, милая, необязательно было лгать маме. 

— Да они издеваются, — Поттер закатывает глаза и утыкается ему в плечо. 

— Что ты об этом знаешь? — шепчет ей на ухо Скорпиус. 

— Лучше бы мы целовались, — также тихо отвечает она и отстраняется. — И как это понимать, пап? 

— Мы с Драко поспорили и решили проверить... — начал старший Поттер, но отец его прервал. 

— Не надо перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Проверить предложил ты. 

— И вы пошли за стадион? — подсказывает Скорпиус, пока они не начали ругаться. 

— Если вы не хотели быть найденными, нужно было лучше скрываться, сын, — невозмутимо откликается он. — Разница в пять минут — это несерьезно. 

— А шпионить за детьми? — Поттер складывает руки на груди. Похоже, ситуация начинает ее забавлять. — Если бы мы уже срывали друг с друга одежду? — ухмыляется она. — Времени прошло достаточно...

— Лили! 

— Сплю, с кем хочу, — она пожимает плечами. — Мы договаривались. 

— Ты договариваешься с дочерью о таких вещах? — брови отца бесконтрольно взлетают вверх. 

— Малфой, ты бы за своим получше смотрел, — тут же ощетинивается старший Поттер. 

— Мы не встречаемся, — жестко отрезает младшая Поттер. 

Скорпиусу на секунду мерещится, что он ощущает щипок чуть выше поясницы. 

— А жаль, — вздыхает он. — Увы, Поттер непреклонна. 

Отец переводит на него взгляд. Меняется в лице, словно что-то понимает, берет Поттера за руку и пытается утащить. 

— Нам пора. Да, Поттер? 

— Но ты же видел... 

— Сейчас мы зайдем в «Кабанью голову» и обсудим все подробно, — довольно жестко отрезает он и все-таки уводит его за собой. На удивление легко и просто уводит. 

— А я всегда думала, что они не ладят, — задумчиво тянет Поттер, глядя им вслед. 

— Подозреваю, что твой отец слегка в шоке, — пожимает он плечами. — Так на чем мы остановились? 

— Ты снова проиграл, и мне придется тебя наказать, — усмехается Поттер. 

— Ты же понимаешь, насколько двусмысленно это звучит? 

— Ты же понимаешь, на то и расчет. 

От ее взгляда у него в груди что-то переворачивается. 

Сколько они уже соревнуются: кто первый сорвется? 

— Поттер?

— Да, Малфой? 

— А если мы перестанем играть? 

— А так можно? 

— Попробуем? 

Она фыркает и явно хочет что-то возразить, но Скорпиус оказывается быстрее. Крепко прижимает к себе и целует. Наконец. 

Они слишком затянули с предварительными ласками. Скучно с Поттер при любом раскладе не будет, сдерживаться и так все сложнее. Она умеет играть на нервах, но не знает, когда стоит остановиться. Ничего, Скорпиус ее научит.

***

— Думаешь, это серьезно?

Гарри поправляет съезжающие на нос очки, задумчиво смотрит в стакан. 

— Думаю, наше мнение их интересует в последнюю очередь, — хмыкает Драко. 

Тот кивает. 

— Скорпиус же ее не обидит? 

— Ты не можешь спрятать ее от всего мира и сдувать пылинки, — Драко хлопает его по плечу и наливает огневиски. — Ты же знаешь. 

— Она меня убьет, если попытаюсь, — усмехается тот. — Из всех детей Лили самая свободолюбивая и независимая. Не пускает в свою жизнь. Вечно доказывает, что ей на всех плевать, она справится одна с чем угодно. 

Горечь в голосе Поттера причиняет почти физическую боль. 

— Она учится на Гриффиндоре и играет ловцом, — осторожно напоминает Драко. — Что-то да передалось. 

— Безрассудство, — усмехается Гарри. — И тяга к Малфоям, видимо. 

— Мы неотразимы, — Драко приосанивается и в самый неподходящий момент икает, совершенно испортив момент. 

Гарри ухмыляется и делает большой глоток. 

— От скромности не умрешь. 

— А я вообще подарок в красивой упаковке, только ты игнорируешь. 

— Либо я слишком много выпил, либо ты ко мне подкатываешь. 

— Побойся Мерлина, — Драко поднимает руки перед собой, капитулируя. — Ты же мне яйца за это оторвешь, а они мне еще нужны. 

— А если бы твоим яйцам ничего не грозило?

Гарри смотрит прямо в глаза, и Драко совершенно теряется. 

— Я бы подумал, что допился до сумасшествия. 

Их отношения давно перетекли из дружеского русла в нечто непонятное. Драко так долго пытался это игнорировать, убеждать себя, что у Гарри такая манера общения, и сейчас оказывается абсолютно не готов к такому повороту. Вот только он совсем не уверен, что Гарри понимает, что творит.

***

По здравому и не очень трезвому размышлению Гарри решает, что сын Малфоя — неплохой вариант. Не то чтобы Гарри мог повлиять, но поза, в которой они с Драко застали детей, была слишком недвусмысленной, он не может не думать об этом. Огневиски, правда, не особенно спасает. Присутствие Драко расслабляет куда больше.

— Кто бы мог подумать... — меланхолично тянет он, забирая бутылку. 

— Этому столику больше не наливать, — усмехается Драко. — Хогвартские байки я с тобой травить не собираюсь.

А ведь он хотел его убить. Очень хотел и пытался. 

У Гарри странное иррациональное ощущение, будто вместо огневиски в бутылке намешаны сыворотка правда с Амортенцией. Как иначе объяснить их притяжение? 

— Малфой, а ты меня не приворожил? — говорит прежде, чем успевает прикусить язык. 

Кажется, ему и правда хватит пить. 

— А оно мне надо? 

Тот удивлен, но не показывает вида. 

Гарри думает: для одного вечера слишком много откровений. 

— Ты мне скажи, — откликается он, противореча своим мыслям. 

— На тебя очень странно подействовали объятия наших детей. 

— А чем мы хуже? 

— Кроме того, что взрослые дядьки в кабаке с сомнительной публикой? — не сдерживает ехидства Драко. — Ты прав, один в один похожи. 

Гарри так привык оправдывать чужие ожидания, что это намертво въедается в кожу. 

Может, глядя на дочь, и он освобождается от части собственных предрассудков?

А может, думает, что пора от них избавиться?

Гарри разглядывает Драко из-под опущенных ресниц и гадает, какой рубильник в нем вдруг повернулся? Что сломалось, когда он увидел дочь за секунду до поцелуя с сыном Драко? 

— А давай возьмем огневиски и пойдем на улицу, — предлагает он. 

— Приглашаешь на свидание? — тот картинно округляет глаза. — В нашем-то возрасте. 

Драко кривляется, но Гарри видит, как у него краснеют кончики ушей и дергается глаз. 

Он волнуется и тоже об этом думает. 

А Гермиона ведь еще в Хогвартсе предполагала... 

Гарри отмахивается от глупых мыслей, допивает огневиски и серьезно говорит, глядя в глаза Драко:

— Если Скорпиус ее обидит, я его убью и найду способ списать на состояние аффекта. 

Драко приподнимает брови и фыркает. 

— Я солью в думосбор это воспоминание, и тебе никто не поверит. 

— Дети слишком быстро растут, — сетует Гарри, опирается на стол и встает. 

Домой давно пора. 

— Пожалуй, отцам девочек и правда тяжелее, — ворчит Драко, когда тащит его домой. 

— Дети просто смелее родителей, — бормочет себе под нос Гарри. 

Говорить об этом громко и уверенно он пока не готов. А Лили он гордится. Пусть она и белая ворона в семье, но единственная, кто не боится поступать по сердцу. Правда, рыжий ей идет все-таки больше. Гарри уверен, что красится она только из упрямства. Папина дочь, думает с нежностью, когда Драко бросает его на диван и накрывает сверху пледом. 

— Домой сам утром уйдешь.

Гарри что-то бурчит в ответ. 

Во сне ему мерещатся невесомые прикосновения и смех дочери. 

Просыпается он со стойкой уверенностью, что с этого дня все будет хорошо.


End file.
